Timeline of Pirates of the Caribbean series
A timeline of events as depicted and mentioned in the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise. A specific date for the placement of the first three films has not been given, though the film's scriptwriters, while making the first film, placed them in a "floating thirty-year environment" set in the 18th century, sometime around the 1720s to 1750s. However, On Stranger Tides was said to be set in the year 1750It was [http://www.comingsoon.net/news/movienews.php?id=73513 revealed that On Stranger Tides place in 1750.] However, the exact time that had passed between At World's End and On Stranger Tides has yet to be revealed. All is known is that it takes place several years after At World's End, according to the film's visual guide: The quest for the Fountain of Youth began several years back after a pirate showdown with the East India Company.."The idea was to take the Pirates of the Caribbean world a few steps beyond, with our new characters engaged in a thrilling and sometimes hilarious search for the fabled Fountain of Youth that takes them from the teaming streets of mid-18th century London to mysterious and dangerous ships and islands inhabited by zombies and mermaids." - Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide Foreword by Jerry Bruckheimer and the official comic book adaptation of Dead Men Tell No Tales shows the film's events are set in 1751. Those two dates also help to set the events of the first three films around 1728/1729 though that still has to be officially confirmed by The Walt Disney Company. Known or estimated dates 1466 *Montecuhzoma is born. 1474 *Juan Ponce de León born in Santervás de Campos, Valladolid, Castile and León, Spain. 1485 *Hernán Cortés is born in Medellín, Extremadura, in Castile. 1497 *Silver Pieces of Eight made in Spain. 1513 *Juan Ponce de León discovers Florida while discovering the marvels of the New World in his search for the Fountain of Youth. c.1519 *Hernán Cortés conquers the Aztec empire with his armies and wielding the Sword of Cortés.Jack Sparrow: The Coming Storm *The Aztecs deliver to Cortés a stone chest containing 882 identical pieces of Aztec gold, as blood money to appease his slaughter. When Cortés refuses to stop his conquest, the Heathen Gods place a curse upon the treasure, so that anyone who took but one coin from the chest would become undead skeletons. The treasure ultimately ended up on Isla de Muerta.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl 1523 *Juan Ponce de León sails the Santiago to an island where he discovers the Fountain of Youth. The Santiago gets stranded inland by an ancient storm, sitting atop of rocks on the edge of a cliff. *The Mao Kun Map was created at some point before the Santiago's disappearance, showing Ponce de León's journey towards the Fountain.The Mao Kun Map had to be created between Ponce de Leon's discovery of the Fountain of Youth and the disappearance of the Santiago. 1547 *Hernán Cortés died. However, his spirit remained in the Sword of Cortés, and would be unleashed by anyone who spoke an incantation over both the Sword and its scabbard.Jack Sparrow: The Pirate Chase 1576 *Island of Douwesen was colonised by the Dutch. 1580 *Island of Falaise de Fleur was colonised by the French. The colony was destroyed a few months later by the Spanish. 1590 *The French colony of Falaise de Fleur is rebuilt. c. 1600–1660 *At an unknown date, a sailor named Davy Jones and the sea goddess Calypso fall in love with each other. Calypso rewarded that love by giving Jones captainy aboard the Flying Dutchman and the sacred task of ferrying souls who died at sea to the afterlife. Because of that love, Davy Jones agreed to set foot on dry land once every ten years; and if this love was true to him, his task would be complete, and a new captain of the Dutchman would be found. Jones would spend the following decade in this duty, at the end of which he could be reunited with Calypso for a single day.Story of Davy Jones and CalypsoPirates of the Caribbean: At World's End *Ten years after pledging to serve as ferryman aboard the Dutchman, Davy Jones returns to land for one day to be with his love, Calypso. But whenever Davy Jones came ashore, Calypso was nowhere to be found. Around this time, the First Brethren Court convenes at Shipwreck Cove, where Davy Jones plotted with the Brethren. With his help, the Brethren bound Calypso into human form with the Nine Pieces of Eight, so that the rule of the seas would belong to men. These Pieces of Eight would be passed down through the generations as each Pirate Lord names his or her successor to the Court.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Pirates' Guidelines *Shortly after the First Court, Davy Jones' grief and guilt at what he had done became so great, he literally carved out his heart and locked it in the Dead Man's Chest, which he buried on Isla Cruces.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest Refusing to continue his duty, Jones returned to the seven seas; only now sailors everywhere would fear him to the death. Because of this, Jones became cursed, in which he and his crew slowly transform into sea creatures the longer they serve aboard the Flying Dutchman. 1600 *The East India Trading Company is founded in England by London merchants on the 31st of December. 1630 *A French squadron assaults and occupies the English Colony of Oxbay, only the small trading vessel Victory manages to escape.''Pirates of the Caribbean'' (game) c.End of 1630–1631 *The adventures of Nathaniel Hawk, captain of Victory, unfolds within the archipelago. 1661-1670 *The Second Brethren Court convenes, during which the Pirate Lords Henry Morgan and Bartholomew set down the Pirate's Code and recorded it in the Pirata Codex.Estimation based on Morgan's historical lifetime and his pirate career. Subsequent to the Code's creation, new members of the Court were appointed, including Keeper and Carriers of the Code, as well as deciding on how to elect the Pirate King. The method of summoning the Court was also decided by the form of a song: Hoist the Colours. 1673 *The Faithful Bride tavern is opened in Tortuga.DisneyShawn: Tortuga TaleIn a possible backstory, at some point after the ''Jack Sparrow'' series, Arabella Smith returned to Tortuga to take over as the owner and operator of the Faithful Bride, which would be renamed "Tortuga Tavern". The Tortuga Tavern sign says that the tavern was established in 1673. However, the canonicity of the story is unknown. 1680 *Blackbeard is born in Bristol, England. 1682 *Jane Beckett is born to Jonathan Beckett Sr. and an unnamed female.The Price of Freedom, Chapter Four, Cutler Beckett. Jane was five years older than Cutler Beckett. *Bartholomew Roberts is born to George Roberts of Little Newcastle, Wales and an unnamed female.Bring Me That Horizon: The Making of Pirates of the Caribbean, p26. 1683 *George Augustus is born in Hanover, Germany. 1684 *Esmeralda Maria Consuela Anna de Sevilla is born to Don Rafael's son and Quiauhxochitl, somewhere on the Spanish Main.The Price of Freedom Chapter Three, Doña Pirata''The Price of Freedom, Chapter Two, Lady Esmeralda. Esmeralda is six years older than Jack Sparrow. 1687 *Cutler Beckett is born to Jonathan Beckett Sr. and an unnamed female.The Price of Freedom, Chapter Eleven, Pirates and Rogues. Beckett was eighteen when he was captured by the pirate crew of Christophe-Julien de Rapièr. 1688 *Henry Morgan was believed to have died because of liver failure in Port Royal. However, Morgan actually retreats to a remote island where he begins to study alchemy.Pirates of the Caribbean: Legends of the Brethren Court'' 1689 *The Spanish dons attack and burn Don Rafael's estate, killing Esmeralda's parents. Don Rafael becomes a pirate, eventually rising to the position of a Pirate Lord of the Caribbean.The Price of Freedom, Chapter 3, Doña Pirata - Esmeralda's parents were killed when she was five. 1690 *Jack Sparrow is born to Edward Teague and an unknown female aboard a pirate ship in the middle of a hurricane.In Pirates of the Caribbean: The Price of Freedom Jack was 25 when Cutler Beckett gave him command of the Wicked Wench. One year later Beckett burned the Wench and Jack made a deal with Davy Jones who raised the Wench in exchange for Jack's soul. When Jones came to collect his debt thirteen years later Jack was 39. The events of Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales are set approximately 22 years after the War Against Piracy in Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, as evidenced by Henry Turner who was 21 during the Quest for the Trident of Poseidon and who was born nine months after the battle of Calypso's maelstrom which makes a 22-years gap between the War Against Piracy and the Quest for the Trident of Poseidon, making Jack 61 in Dead Men Tell No Tales. The comic book adaptation of Dead Men Tell No Tales sets the events of the film in 1751, which sets Jack's birth in 1690. *Edward Low is born in London, England. 1695 *Robert Greene is born to unknown parents in England.The Price of Freedom, Chapter One. Greene is five years younger than Jack Sparrow. *Captain J. Ward's book My Lyfe Amonge the Pyrates is published in England.The Price of Freedom, Chapter Two, Lady Esmeralda. The book was published fifteen years before the young Jack Sparrow was reunited with Esmeralda Maria Consuela Anna de Sevilla on Shipwreck Island. 1698 *The Swift and Sons Chart House is established in the town of Saint Martin on the island of the same name.[[:File:DMTNT Concept Art Maps.jpg|The inscription on the map in the Chart House says "Cartographer services & Sales. Est. 1698."]] 1699 *Don Rafael brings his granddaughter Esmeralda to Shipwreck Cove, where she meets Jack Sparrow.The Price of Freedom, Chapter Two, Lady Esmeralda. Jack Sparrow was nine years old when he met Esmeralda. c. 1700 *The Golden Age of Piracy begins, almost exactly where the Renaissance ended.The Captain Jack Sparrow Handbook, p15. *James Norrington is born to Lawrence Norrington and an unknown female.Estimation based on Jack Davenport's age during the filming of Jack Sparrow: Sins of the Father, p100. - James Norrington is approximately ten years younger than Jack Sparrow. 1703 *John Beckett is born to Matthew and Susan Beckett.The Price of Freedom, Chapter Seven, Lost and Found. John was twelve when Jack Sparrow captain the Wicked Wench for Cutler Beckett. 1704 * The Whale and Waterspout inn is established in Port Royal.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Visual Guide, p15: "Port Royal" *Tumen is kidnapped from his village on the Yucatán by pirates and sold into slavery.Jack Sparrow: The Age of Bronze Tumen was kidnapped two years before he joined the crew of the Barnacle. 1705Torrents starts his search for the Sword of Cortés one year before Jack steals the scabbard from him. See 1725. *Torrents is captured by Davy Jones, and strikes a bargain with him, vowing to bring Jones the Sword of Cortés in exchange for his freedom. Jones marks Torrents' body with the sign of Quetzalcoatl, found on the Sword's scabbard. This angers the heathen gods, who curse Torrents with storms that follow him constantly. *Left-Foot Louis kidnaps Laura Smith.That happened one year before Arabella joins Jack in his search for the Sword of Cortés. *Cutler Beckett gets captured by the pirate crew of Christophe-Julien de Rapièr. The pirates torture the young man for days which leaves him with eternal hatred for all maritime outlaws. Lord Reginald Marmaduke Bracegirdle-Penwallow eventually ransoms Beckett.The Price of Freedom, Chapter Four, Cutler Beckett. Beckett was saved from pirates ten years before he met Jack Sparrow in Calabar. c. 1706Estimation based on Jack Sparrow's age in The Price of Freedom. Jack is 25 years old in The Price of Freedom and 15 or 16 in the book series. *Young Jack Sparrow begins his quest for the Sword of Cortés, assembling his first crew at Salty Cove. He discovers the City of the Dead, steals the eye of Stone-Eyed Sam and defeats Torrents.Jack Sparrow and Arabella Smith are stated to be a "couple years" older than 13-year-old Tumen and Jean Magliore. *Jack Sparrow is granted an audience with the mermaids at Isla Sirena, and negotiates the lives of his crew in exchange for his freedom.Jack Sparrow: The Siren Song *Jack Sparrow locates Isla Fortuna and the Sword of Cortés. Left-Foot Louis is defeated by the Sword, and the spirit of Hernán Cortés is released by Sparrow. Jack later releases the spirit of Montezuma to defeat Cortés.Jack Sparrow: The Sword of Cortés 1707 *The British Royal Navy and the East India Trading Company forces led by Admiral Lawrence Norrington attempt to capture the infamous pirate Captain Edward Teague. *The unification of England and Scotland creates the Kingdom of Great Britain. 1708 *The Spanish Royal Navy pirate hunter Armando Salazar attempts to destroy piracy in the Caribbean. Jack Sparrow tricks him into sailing into the Devil's Triangle where his ship sinks with the entire crew. The dark forces within the Triangle resurrect the Spaniards as vengeful ghosts.In an interview for Empire Magazine Jerry Bruckheimer revealed that Jack Sparrow was 18 when he trapped Salazar in the Devil's Triangle. *Will Turner is born to William "Bootstrap Bill" Turner and an unknown femaleIrene Tremble's ''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' junior novelization in Glasgow, Scotland.Zizzle.com: Dead Man's Chest "Heroes and Villains" series 1 *Elizabeth Swann is born to Weatherby Swann and an unknown female in London, England. 1709 *The Rogue pirates begin violating the Code of the Pirate Brethren by slaughtering their prisoners. 1710 *The Rogue pirates destroy the ship of another pirate, Captain Hector Barbossa. The Pirate Lords at Shipwreck Cove decide to take action against the Rogues. Jack Sparrow is reunited with Esmeralda Maria Consuela Anna de Sevilla. Davy Jones identifies the Russian Pirate Lord Boris Palachnik as the leader of the rogues. Jack Sparrow unknowingly helps the rogues escape from Shipwreck Island. Sparrow escapes from the rogues with the help of Robert Greene. Sparrow and Greene abandon the pirate life and join the East India Trading Company. 1711 *Cutler Beckett is assigned by the East India Trading Company to the port of Edo in Nippon.The Price of Freedom, Chapter Four, Cutler Beckett. Beckett was station in Nippon for three years before he was moved to Calabar. 1712 *Christophe-Julien de Rapièr kills Don Rafael.The Price of Freedom, Chapter 11, Pirates and Rogues - Christophe killed Don Rafael two years after Jack Sparrow left Shipwreck Island. Esmeralda Maria Consuela Anna de Sevilla becomes the new Pirate Lord of the Caribbean Sea. 1713 *Jack Sparrow encounters Esmeralda in Barbados where she was impersonating a Spanish noblewoman.The Price of Freedom Chapter Two. The meeting occurred two years before the Attack on the Fair Wind. 1714 *Cutler Beckett is reassigned from Nippon to Calabar. His sister Jane dies. 1715 *East India Trading Company employee Jack Sparrow saves the ship he's serving on from falling into the hands of the pirates. His superior Cutler Beckett promotes him to captain and gives him command of his own merchant ship Wicked Wench.The Price of Freedom Chapter Four. Jack Sparrow was twenty five years old when Cutler Beckett promoted him to the rank of a captain. 1716 *East India Trading Company employee Jack Sparrow refuses to transport a cargo of slaves for Cutler Beckett, so he sets them all free. In response, Beckett had Jack branded as a pirate and Jack's ship, the Wicked Wench, burned and sunk. Jack makes a deal with Davy Jones to raise the ship from the depths, allowing him thirteen years to sail it before he must serve for a century aboard the Flying Dutchman. Jack renames his ship the Black Pearl.The Price of Freedom *Jack Sparrow becomes the Pirate Lord of the Caribbean Sea. 1717 *Jack Sparrow and the Pirate Lords of the Brethren Court defeat the Shadow Lord, finishing the Quest for the Shadow Gold. 1718 *Jack Sparrow, captain of the Black Pearl, shows up in Tortuga to recruit a crew to go after the Treasure of Cortés.James "Jim" Carson's calendar of Henry Turner's waiting for Will Turner's return from Dead Men Tell No Tales sets the main events of The Curse of the Black Pearl in 1728. The mutiny occurs ten years prior to the main action of The Curse of the Black Pearl as evidenced by Barbossa's line to Jack Sparrow: "Ten years you carry that pistol, and now you waste your shot." Jack's First Mate, Hector Barbossa, leads a mutiny after Jack gives up the bearings to Isla de Muerta, and maroons Jack on a desert island.The Curse of the Black Pearl Audio Commentary with Screenwriters Stuart Beattie, Ted Elliott & Terry Rossio and Jay Wolpert Three days after his arrival, Jack barters passage off the island with a group of rumrunners. *Captain Barbossa and the crew sail the Black Pearl to Isla de Muerta, where they find the treasure. After spending all the treasure, Barbossa's crew became cursed and set about returning all 882 pieces of the treasure. *Bootstrap Bill Turner speaks out against the decision to mutiny against Jack and sent off his gold coin to his son, saying the crew deserved to remain cursed. Upon learning of Bootstrap Bill's actions, Barbossa has Turner strapped to a cannon, and sent to the bottom of the ocean. It is only after this point the crew learn they needed Turner's blood to lift the curse. Bootstrap Bill began living out a tortured existence on the seabed, unable to die; until he eventually makes a bargain with Davy Jones, at an unknown time, agreeing to serve one hundred years aboard the Flying Dutchman. *Blackbeard was believed to be killed during the battle of Ocracoke Inlet, North Carolina. However, Blackbeard survived the battle and continued acts of piracy, during which time he began to learn of the dark arts.Quote about the incident shows that Blackbeard's death never happened and it was just a legend, "And what of you? The mighty Blackbeard. Beheaded, they say. Still, your body swam three times around your ship and climbed back onboard." 1720 *Will Turner's mother dies and he sets out to track down his father. Weatherby Swann and his daughter, Elizabeth, also set out from England to the Caribbean aboard the [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]]."I recognize this ship, I saw it eight years ago on the crossing from England" - Elizabeth Swann on the Black Pearl (The Curse of the Black Pearl)James "Jim" Carson's calendar of Henry Turner's waiting for Will Turner's return from Dead Men Tell No Tales sets the events of The Curse of the Black Pearl in 1728. Elizabeth Swann's line in the film sets the journey eight years earlier. The merchant vessel Will Turner sailed on is attacked by the Black PearlThe Curse of the Black Pearl Audio Commentary with Screenwriters Stuart Beattie, Ted Elliott & Terry Rossio and Jay Wolpert, and Will is rescued by the [[Crew of the HMS Dauntless|crew of the Dauntless]]. Will meets Elizabeth, who takes his medallion to ensure he is not mistaken as a pirate. The ship arrives at Port Royal, where Weatherby sets himself up as Governor and Will is at some point taken as John Brown's apprentice. *Edward England dies on Madagascar. 1721 *Mary Reade dies of fever and/or childbirth in a Jamaican prison. Her spirit becomes trapped in the Buccaneer's Heart.The Buccaneer's Heart! 1722 *Bartholomew "Black Bart" Roberts is killed by grapeshot and buried at sea, where he ended up in Davy Jones' Locker.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (video game)'' 1726 *Isaac Newton dies. 1727 *George Augustus was crowned as King of England at Westminster Abbey. 1728 *James Norrington is promoted to the rank of Commodore. Jack Sparrow arrives in Port Royal prior to the Black Pearl's attack. Elizabeth Swann is kidnapped, and Will Turner recruits Jack to help save her. Jack assembles a crew at Tortuga, who set sail in the commandeered [[HMS Interceptor|HMS Interceptor]].James "Jim" Carson's calendar of Henry Turner's waiting for Will Turner's return from Dead Men Tell No Tales shows that Will Turner's first visit to his family after ten years of captaining the Flying Dutchman, which is shown in the after credits scene of At World's End, occurred in August 1739, which means the War against piracy occurred in 1729. Dead Man's Chest reveals that the events of The Curse of the Black Pearl took place one year earlier.Dead Man's Chest takes place a year after The Curse of the Black Pearl as evidenced by Jack Sparrow's line about being captain of the Black Pearl for only "two years" before the mutiny, which was ten years before the first film. Davy Jones confirms their deal occurred thirteen years prior to DMC, leaving another year to account for the time between films. *During the voyage to Isla de Muerta, Jack and his crew sack the Earl King, with Jack and Will posing as members of the Royal Navy.The Accidental Pirate! *Jack ultimately confronts Barbossa at Isla de Muerta. Turner lifts the curse, allowing Jack to kill Barbossa and his crew to be killed or captured by Norrington's men. Jack escapes a hanging with Will's help, and rejoins his crew. Will and Elizabeth pledge their love to one another. Jack the monkey takes a coin from the chest and becomes cursed once more. *Will begins to train Elizabeth how to handle a sword. 1729 *One year after the battle of Isla de Muerta, the marriage of Will and Elizabeth is interrupted by Lord Cutler Beckett, who arrests them both and takes control of Port Royal. Jack Sparrow escapes from the Turkish prison with a drawing of the key. Will sets off to obtain Jack's compass for Beckett, and Elizabeth later escapes prison to track him down. Ragetti and Pintel escape from Port Royal prison. Jack, Will and the rest of the crew seek Tia Dalma who tells them the history of Davy Jones and Calypso. Will is press-ganged aboard the Flying Dutchman, but escapes with the key. Jack arrives at Isla Cruces and unlocks the Dead Man's Chest, though Norrington later steals the heart. Jack and the Black Pearl are dragged down to Davy Jones' Locker by the Kraken. Norrington presents Beckett with the heart, and is reinstated as admiral. Davy Jones falls under Beckett's command.James "Jim" Carson's calendar of Henry Turner's waiting for Will Turner's return from Dead Men Tell No Tales shows that Will Turner's first visit to his family after ten years of captaining the Flying Dutchman, which is shown in the after credits scene of At World's End, occurred in August 1739, which means the Battle of Calypso's maelstrom occurred in August 1729. At World's End and its tie-in materials reveal the War Against Piracy lasted a few months, setting the events of Dead Man's Chest and At World's End in 1729. *After about two monthsOne of the original POTC sites stated that At World's End took place about two months after Dead Man's Chest. The ''At World's End'' novelization also reveals that at the moment of the destruction of the pirate fleet Weatherby Swann was searching for Elizabeth Swann for months., the East India Trading Company calls a state of emergency, and carries out mass hangings at Fort Charles. While the Flying Dutchman, sailing under the Company, becomes the scourge of pirates in the Caribbean. Meanwhile, Jack Sparrow's crew, now under Barbossa's command, sail to reach World's End and rescue Jack Sparrow in Davy Jones' Locker. Sao Feng is killed onboard the Empress, and names Elizabeth Swann as Pirate Lord in his stead. James Norrington dies protecting Elizabeth as she escapes from the Flying Dutchman. The Fourth Brethren Court was called by Barbossa, convening as the EITC were advancing with an armada to destroy the world of pirates. Barbossa was eager to release Calypso, while Jack was eager to declare an act of war against the EITC, after which Elizabeth Swann was elected as the new Pirate King. Calypso is released from her human form and forms a maelstrom, where a battle raged at the center of it. During the battle, Will Turner and Elizabeth are wed by Barbossa, while Jack fights Davy Jones for the Dead Man's Chest. Jones is killed by a dying Will Turner, who replaces him as captain of the Dutchman, and Cutler Beckett dies aboard the Endeavour. *After the battle with Beckett and the EITC, Will and Elizabeth spend their one day together before Will begins his duty aboard the Dutchman, and conceive a child. Barbossa steals the Black Pearl, Gibbs stays in Tortuga, and Jack Sparrow steals the navigational charts and begins the search for the Fountain of Youth. 1730 *Henry Turner is born, approximately nine months after the battle of Calypso's maelstrom.Lewis McGowan, who played Henry Turner in the opening scene of Dead Men Tell No Tales, was [[:File:DMTNT Credits.png|officially credited as "Henry Turner (12 yrs old)"]]. The film's official novelization also confirms that Henry was twelve-years-old in that scene. The film and its comic book adaptation set the main story nine years after the opening scene, making Henry twenty-one in the rest of the film. The comic book sets the main events of the film in 1751 which sets Henry's birth in 1730. 1732 *Carina Smyth is born to Hector Barbossa and Margaret Smyth. Margaret dies and Barbossa leaves the baby in an orphanage with nothing but her name and the Diary of Galileo Galilei. The baby girl eventually ends up in England.The Brightest Star in the North: The Adventures of Carina Smyth, p230. Barbossa left Carina in an orphanage nineteen years before the Battle of Poseidon's Tomb. The comic book adaptation of Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales sets the events of the film in 1751, which sets Carina's birth in 1732. 1739 *August - Elizabeth Swann and her son Henry await the return of Will Turner. It is believed that because Will has carried out his duty for the past decade, and Elizabeth remain faithful, Will's curse is broken and he is freed from service.Wordplay Forums: Pretty close …, posted by Terry Rossio (May 23, 2007) However, Will Turner returns to his wife and son for just one day before returning to his duty.James "Jim" Carson's calendar of Henry Turner's waiting for Will's return from Dead Men Tell No Tales shows that Will's first visit to his family after ten years of captaining the Flying Dutchman, which is shown in the after credits scene of At World's End, occurred in August 1739. 1741 *A group of thieves attempts to steal the Diary of Galileo Galilei from Carina Smyth but eventually fail.The Brightest Star in the North: The Adventures of Carina Smyth, p65. The theft attempt happened five years before Carina moved from the orphanage to Hanover Hall. 1742 *A twelve-year-old Henry Turner attempts to drown but is saved by the Flying Dutchman. He tells his father William Turner about the Trident of Poseidon and its ability to break his curse but William tells him to forget him.Lewis McGowan, who played Henry Turner in the opening scene of Dead Men Tell No Tales, was [[:File:DMTNT Credits.png|officially credited as "Henry Turner (12 yrs old)"]]. The film's official novelization also confirms that Henry was twelve-years-old in that scene. The film and its comic book adaptation set the main story nine years after the opening scene, making Henry twenty-one in the rest of the film. The comic book sets the main events of the film in 1751 which sets Henry's birth in 1730, which means he was twelve in 1742. 1746 *Ferdinand VI was crowned King of Spain. *The Queen Anne's Revenge attacks the Black Pearl off the coast of Hispaniola. Blackbeard captures the ship and magically shrinks her, making her one of his ships in bottles.In Dead Men Tell No Tales, its official novelization, and the prequel novel The Brightest Star in the North: The Adventures of Carina Smyth Hector Barbossa reveals that the Black Pearl was captured "five winters" before the Quest for the Trident of Poseidon. The ''Dead Men Tell No Tales'' comic book sets the main events of the film in 1751 which sets this battle in 1746. *Carina Smyth abandons the orphanage and finds employment as a maid at Hanover Hall.The Brightest Star in the North: The Adventures of Carina Smyth, p65. Carina was fourteen when she moved to Hanover Hall. 1749 *Carina Smyth sneaks into a university disguised as a man to attend a discourse about planetary satellites. Her ruse is discovered and she has to escape, causing a riot.The Brightest Star in the North: The Adventures of Carina Smyth, p122. The riot occurred a year before Carina was eighteen. 1750 *The quest for the Fountain of Youth was underway.In the previous movies, there seemed to be quite a wide range in terms of historical accuracy, and I think they did, 'as long as it made sense, find out what's the most fun thing to use.' We picked a date of 1750, we all got together in a room, and said, 'right, let's have a date we can pick and choose from, so we said 1750… and if it was a bit earlier, or just a hair later, maybe we'd do what was most fun for the storytelling, but we're in that range, we're saying mid-1700s. - John Myhre After being forced aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge, Jack Sparrow leads Blackbeard and Angelica to reach the Fountain. Privateer Hector Barbossa searches for the Fountain under King George II. The Fountain of Youth would end up being destroyed by The Spaniard's crew, who searched for the Fountain under King Ferdinand. *Against Lady Devonshire's orders Carina Smyth attends Charles Swift's discourse on myths, maps, and blood moons. She decides to leave Hanover Hall and travel to Saint Martin to find the Map No Man Can Read and the Trident of Poseidon.The Brightest Star in the North: The Adventures of Carina Smyth, p131. Carina decided to leave when she was nearly nineteen years old. 1751''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales: Movie Graphic Novel *Undead pirate hunter Armando Salazar escapes from the Devil's Triangle, and goes after the pirate who caused his death, Jack Sparrow. To stop his old enemy, Sparrow is convinced to help Henry Turner and Carina Smyth to find the Trident of Poseidon.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales'' Dates in relation to The Curse of the Black Pearl c.-60y *Hector Barbossa is born in West Country, England.The Price of Freedom Chapter Two Barbossa was in his early forties when Jack Sparrow was twenty years old. This follows the third meeting of the Brethren Court."There's not been a gathering like this in our lifetime." - Barbossa on the Fourth Brethren Court. *Edward Teague is born to Grandmama and an unknown male.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Estimation based on Keith Richards' age during the filming of AWE. c.-50y *Christophe-Julien de Rapièr is born to unknown parents.The Price of Freedom Chapter One Christophe is ten years older than Jack Sparrow. c.-35y *Angelica is born to Blackbeard and an unknown female.Estimation based on Penélope Cruz's age during the filming of On Stranger Tides. c.-15y *The adventures of Captain James Sterlinghttp://www.oxmonline.com/article/previews/m-r/pirates-caribbean-armada-damned?page=0%2C1. -8y"I recognize this ship, I saw it eight years ago on the crossing from England" - Elizabeth Swann on the Black Pearl (The Curse of the Black Pearl) *At some point following the voyage in the crossing of England, Joshamee Gibbs leaves the British Royal Navy and turned pirate once more, ultimately ending up in Tortuga.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Visual Guide, p38 "A Motley Crew" c.0yIt is unknown when most of these events took place, whether it was in the same year Curse of the Black Pearl took place or the year Dead Man's Chest took place. *Jack and his crew embark on a series of adventures in the Caribbean Sea. During this time, his former crew become cursed again, and vow revenge on Jack.Revenge of the Pirates! *Commodore Norrington resigns his commission after losing his crew in a hurricane while chasing the Black Pearl off Tripoli. *Isla de Muerta is claimed by the sea before Jack's crew can claim its treasure. Jack the monkey stows aboard the Black Pearl at this point. *Barbossa is resurrected by Tia Dalma, and stays at her shack prior to the death of Jack Sparrow. *Will and Elizabeth are set to be married. *Jack Sparrow begins his search for the Dead Man's Chest and its key, and enters a Turkish prison. Unknown placements *At some point prior to -13y Jack Sparrow barters a mystical compass from Tia Dalma for a sack full of gold. *At some point prior to 13y, Hector Barbossa became Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea. His piece of eight was a wooden eyeball given to Ragetti for safe-keeping. *At some point prior to -10y, the pirate Joshamee Gibbs befriends Jack Sparrow"That was before I met him, back when he was captain of the Black Pearl." - Joshamee Gibbs. The Visual Guide also states Gibbs and Jack were old pirate friends, and Gibbs later left to join the Navy. He ultimately joins the Royal Navy, though was later persuaded by Jack to turn pirate.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide, p10-11: "Joshamee Gibbs" *At some point prior to -10y Jocard killed his master and went from being a slave to a pirate. *At some point prior to -10y Jolly Roger attempts to steal Jack Sparrow's piece of eight and becomes an undead pirate. *At some point prior to -8y the East India Trading Company sends a fleet of ships to invade the Bahamas. *At some point prior to 0y, Jack Sparrow became Pirate Lord of the Caribbean Sea. His piece of eight was a small, ancient Siamese coin woven into Moroccan beads hung over his bandana. *At some point prior to 0y, Jack Sparrow is believed to have vanished under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company, sacked Nassau Port without firing a single shot, as well as impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy and a cleric of the Church of England. *At some point prior to +1y, Jolly Roger began the invasion of Port Royal, raid on Las Pulgas, invasion of Tortuga, raid on the Catacombs, and invasion of Padres Del Fuego. The Royal Navy steals the Black Pearl and a nameless pirate helps Jack to recrew his mates and help him reliberate the Black Pearl. *At some point prior to +1y, the Battle of Padres takes place. *At some point prior to +1y, Angelica visited the mystic Tia Dalma and traded her ring in exchange for knowledge of the Profane Ritual. *At some point after +1y, Barbossa loses the Black Pearl and his right leg to Blackbeard and becomes a privateer in King George II's court. See also *Continuity errors *Historical inaccuracies Notes and references de:Zeitlinie Fluch der Karibik fr:Chronologie it:Cronologia di Pirati dei Caraibi (saga) es:Cronología de Piratas del Caribe (saga) Category:History Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Real-world history Category:Articles that are conjecture Category:Timelines